


I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot

by akachankami



Series: Absolutely [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: tumblr starter prompt: I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot





	I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot

* * *

"I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot."

Jackson raised unimpressed eyes to hers from across the room and she had to suppress a giggle. "I'm not a nurse," he answered quietly.

"And I'm not a pincushion!" Lieutenant Kane retorted fighting off the hands holding the needle.

Abby listened to her trainee bickering with the cranky cop as she studied the results of his scan, on the verge of amusement and irritation.

"You'll probably live, Mr Kane," she announced at last, approaching the stretcher he was trying to leave, and ignoring his  _Lieutenant Kane_  requested through gritted teeth. "But I want to make sure of it. You have a concussion and I can't release you unless you have someone who can take you home and stay with you, on watch for the next 48 hours."

She watched his shoulders slump a little and the fight in him leave, which allowed Jackson to inject him with the painkiller she'd prescribed. He just stared at her hopeless and confused.

"You had a bad accident, Lt Kane, do you remember?"

From his dark eyes staring back at her blankly she guessed that no, he didn't remember chasing a band of fugitives across town and being involved in the car crash that clogged the ER for hours with injured from the bus that overturned.

"Were there casualties?"

Abby sighed, "Some."

He was very docile after that, he got back on the stretcher and answered Jackson's standard questions without any further cheek. She saw him chat with a few of his fellow cops two hours later, when she was signing off papers at the end of her shift, saw Jackson release him soon after. And she saw him again on her way home at the subway station, alone.

"Lt Kane?"

The look he gave back would have made any lie futile so he didn't even try.  _Busted_. She should have brought him back to the hospital and reprimand Jackson for not double checking. She should have ranted about patients' recklessness making her work worthless, she should have been tired and angry and sad and maybe she was. And as far as she understood he was too. And they were both alone.

So she heard herself ask instead: "Dinner?"


End file.
